


SuzaLulu Valentines

by RavenTao



Series: Valentine Drabbles 2014 [4]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, MIlly being nosey, SuzaLulu - Freeform, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small little SuzaLulu oneshot/drabble thing. Valentines has hit me hard so I figured, I'd knock it back one too so here's number 3! Milly just wants the vice president to have a nice Valentines, is that so much to ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuzaLulu Valentines

It was Valentines day once again, ah how Milly Ashford loved this holiday.

Playing matchmaker was always such a fun pass-time.

And this year, she wanted to spice up the vice president’s love life just a bit.

God knew Lelouch didn't know a damn thing about love.

She could tell by the way he was always so awkward around Shirley.

The more she thought about this fact the more she could only come to one conclusion;

Lelouch Lamperouge, AKA Lelouch vi Britannia,

was gay.

That was the only explanation.

.

.

.

Or he was asexual.

But that was unlikely.

So, who should he pair the elusive prince with?

Rivals?

No.

How about Gino?

No.

Lulu didn't seem to like Gino too much.

Should she hold a competition for his heart?

_Crash._

What was that?

Slowly Milly tiptoed over to the door leading to the back room behind the student council room.

Lelouch liked to hide back there to get his work done, but she hadn't given him any all week.

“Suzaku, this is school, we can’t do such things here.”

“Aw, come on Lelouch, I don’t have a lot of time before Lloyd calls me in.”

“The clubhouse isn't too far away.”

_Oh?_

_What’s this?_

_What an interesting turn of events!_

“Come on Lulu, it’s Valentines day.”

Milly almost melted herself at the tone Suzaku used.

Mmmm, when did that boy master the art of seduction?

Was that even really Suzaku in there?

Innocent, airheaded, easily flustered Suzaku.

_“Suzaku!”_

Lelouch moaned and Milly came back to her senses and looked closer.

Apparently even Lelouch wasn't immune to such a sexy voice.

Or, was it the knee wedged between his legs against the wall that made him gasp like that?

Milly sighed.

She supposed that her services were no longer required since it seemed that Lulu was capable of finding love on his own.

“Happy Valentines day Lulu, hope you enjoy it~”

Milly whispered before creeping off to go find the security room to make sure she was the only one to have evidence of this meeting.

She loved Lulu dearly, in a big sisterly sort of way,

but that didn’t mean she didn't know blackmail material when she saw it.

And she had hardly any on Lelouch.


End file.
